


Remember me

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя сотни лет они встречаются снова... но Мерлин ничего не помнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Remember me  
>  **Автор:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** романс, модернАУ  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Саммари:** Спустя сотни лет они встречаются снова... но Мерлин ничего не помнит.  
>  **Примечание:** написано для [море моё](http://zombieland.diary.ru/), которая хотела реинкарнацию, в которой бы Артур помнил, а Мерлин нет. не знаю, насколько получилось то)

Артур так устал, что ему хочется просто прийти домой, задернуть шторы, спрятаться под одеялом и не просыпаться ещё полторы тысячи лет. А после, возможно, всё встанет на свои места. Но он не может себе этого позволить.  
– Пааапа!  
Лили бежит по дорожке ему навстречу, размахивая листами со своими новыми рисунками. Солнце играет в её золотых волосах, и Артуру сразу становится легче дышать.  
– Папа! – повторяет она, подбегая к нему, и Артур подхватывает её на руки. Лили обнимает его за шею, наверняка пачкая белую рубашку не до конца высохшими красками. – Куда мы поедем в эти выходные?  
И на Артура снова разом наваливается усталость. Каждые выходные, да что там – и просто каждый свободный день за последние десять лет он посвятил постоянным поездкам куда-нибудь. Или в какой-нибудь отдаленный уголок Лондона, или в близлежащие города и деревни, или, если позволяло время, куда-то подальше – в Ирландию, Шотландию, Уэльс… Артур понимал, что вероятность оказаться в одно и то же время в одном и том же месте ничтожно мала, но не мог остановиться, перестать искать.  
Он помнил свою прошлую жизнь с самого начала, с тех пор, как вообще что-либо помнил о нынешнем себе. В детстве родители только снисходительно улыбались и кивали, когда он утверждал, что он король Артур. Разве можно сердиться по такому поводу на ребенка, которому они сами дали это имя? Потом Артур понял, что доказывать подобное кому-либо просто нельзя, иначе его начнут убеждать в обратном, а то и, не дай бог, лечить от этого. Поэтому он просто молчал и ждал, когда в его жизни снова появится Мерлин, с которым можно будет поговорить обо всем, в том числе и об их прошлой жизни.  
Но время шло, а Мерлин не появлялся. Когда Артуру исполнилось семнадцать, он был уверен, что уж теперь-то он точно встретит Мерлина, как и тогда. Он целый год беспрестанно оборачивался по сторонам, обмирая каждый раз, когда в поле зрения попадалась чья-нибудь темноволосая макушка, и разочарованно поджимая губы, когда её обладатель оказывался кем-то другим. Не Мерлином. В восемнадцать Артур поступил в университет, переехал в Лондон и начал свои бесконечные поиски. Иногда он пропускал занятия, уезжая из города больше, чем на пару выходных дней, иногда пропадал на целые недели – но всегда всё навёрстывал, ведь он не мог подвести родителей.  
А в двадцать четыре его бывшая девушка, Лора, в буквальном смысле подбросила ему под дверь ребенка, о рождении которого он до этого даже не догадывался. Разумеется, Артур ни за что не смог бы поступить так же безответственно, как сама Лора, поэтому решительно взял на себя полную ответственность отцовства.  
Сейчас Лили уже четыре, и она главная радость в жизни Артура, примиряющая его с такой суровой порой действительностью.  
– Извини, солнышко. Думаю, в эти выходные мы останемся дома, у меня очень много дел.  
Артур устал искать. Может быть, Мерлина и вовсе не существует в этом времени. Наверное, пора перестать гнаться за иллюзией.  
Лили чуть хмурится, поджав губы, но не возражает.  
– Но мы ведь всё равно сходим погулять? Смотри, какое солнце! – Её лицо тут же озаряет улыбка.  
– Конечно, сходим, – соглашается Артур, щурясь от этого самого солнца, беспощадно бьющего в глаза. Ему очень хочется познакомить Мерлина с Лили. Он уверен, что они бы чудесно поладили.  
Когда Лили была совсем маленькой, Артуру пришлось на время прекратить свои поездки и полностью посвятить себя дочери. Но он не переставал думать о Мерлине. Мерлине, которому даже перед самой своей смертью не решился сказать самого важного – того, что скрывал долгие годы, подначивая, угрожая колодками, по-дружески хлопая по плечу, а потом и женившись на Гвен. Если бы они встретились сейчас, всё, возможно, могло бы быть иначе. Возможно, Мерлин бы тоже взглянул на него по-другому. Но Мерлина нет. И у Артура уже не осталось сил искать.

Весь вечер пятницы и целую субботу Артур и Лили проводят дома, смотря телевизор, играя, рисуя и вместе готовя. Лили ещё в том возрасте, чтобы не замечать, что папа, который до этого жаловался на большое количество работы, проводит всё своё время с ней. Это не вызывает у неё никаких подозрений.  
В воскресение она всё же тащит Артура на улицу, и они долго гуляют, рассматривая необычные дома в незнакомом районе, в котором до этого никогда не бывали, и обсуждая посмотренные вчера мультики. Точнее, в основном обсуждает их Лили, а Артур внимательно слушает, кивает и задает наводящие вопросы.  
А потом Артур слышит. Слышит и резко останавливается на месте, узнавая. Ему кажется, что за последние как минимум полгода своей предыдущей жизни он ни разу не слышал этот смех, но он помнит его так же четко, как вид из окна своих покоев в Камелоте, открывавшийся ему каждое утро с самого детства. Лили, не заметив его реакции, ещё на несколько шагов проходит вперед, а потом оборачивается.  
– Пап?  
Артур боится оглянуться и снова разочароваться, поверив в игру собственного воображения. Но всё-таки смотрит назад.  
Мерлин стоит у входа в какой-то магазин, подперев плечом открытую дверь, и разговаривает с высоким темноволосым парнем. Парень, по-видимому, говорит что-то очень веселое, потому что Мерлин опять заливисто смеется, запрокидывая голову назад и хватаясь на ручку, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Как это похоже на Мерлина. Артур не замечает, как Лили оказывается рядом и с серьезным видом смотрит в ту же сторону.  
– Ты их знаешь? – спрашивает она, и Артуру становится стыдно, что он на какое-то мгновение просто забыл о существовании дочери. А если бы в этот момент с ней что-то случилось?.. Но Лили, радостно припрыгнув, тянет его за руку в сторону Мерлина и его собеседника: – Смотри, какие бусики!  
Артур непонимающе моргает и только после этого замечает табличку над дверью: «Шамбала – магазин индийских товаров». Лили тут же прилипает к витрине, рассматривая явно приглянувшееся ей ожерелье из нескольких рядов небольших золотых монеток. Мерлин в этот момент прощается со своим другом и машет рукой, тот в ответ салютует ему и уходит.  
– Добрый день! – бодро говорит Мерлин, смотря на них с Лили. – Заходите, у нас вы найдете много всего интересного! – Он делает приглашающий жест, и Лили радостно забегает внутрь, а Артур смотрит на Мерлина и понимает: тот его не узнает. Он его не помнит. Артур сглатывает горький ком, вставший поперек горла, и молча проходит вслед за дочкой.  
Лили перебирает браслеты-колокольчики, длинные сережки в индийском стиле, бусы и ожерелья, накидывает на плечи яркие платки и красуется в них перед огромным зеркалом. Мерлин улыбается, показывая ей всё новые и новые интересные вещи, и не обращает на Артура совершенно никакого внимания. Артуру плохо, кровь оглушительно стучит в ушах, но он не замечает этого, всё ещё находясь в шоке.  
– Пап, ты купишь мне эти бусики? – Лили возникает прямо перед ним, как всегда возвращая в реальности. Артур автоматически кивает. – И браслет? – Она вытягивает вперед руку со звенящим браслетом. И ему приходится снова кивнуть, потому что нелогично было бы разрешить ей носить ожерелье, но запретить носить точно такой же браслет. А ожерелье он уже, сам того не осознавая, одобрил.  
Улыбающийся Мерлин тут же подходит к ним и подмигивает Лили.  
– Ещё у нас есть много вкусных чаев, специй, товаров для индийской кухни, благовоний, курительных принадлеж… – Он вдруг запинается, переводя взгляд с Лили на Артура. – Круп, орехов, сухофруктов…  
– Спасибо-спасибо, нам пока достаточно, – выдавливает из себя Артур.  
– Я хочу понюхать чаи! – восклицает Лили и срывается с места, убегая к стенду с чаями.  
Мерлин виновато смотрит на Артура, но, так не дождавшись возражений, пожимает плечами и идет рассказывать Лили про чаи. В следующий раз она подбегает к Артуру с криками:  
– Представляешь, папа, его зовут Мерлин! Прямо как волшебника!  
Мерлин смущенно смотрит в окно, и Артуру кажется, что у него краснеют уши.  
– Да, прямо как волшебника, – зачарованно повторяет он. Легенда о короле Артуре и волшебнике Мерлине, конечно же, у Лили самая любимая. Артур регулярно читает её ей в разных интерпретациях и даже иногда исправляет уж самые нелепые моменты, возмущенно произнося «Но на самом деле это было так…» Хотя в тот факт, что Мерлин оказался волшебником, Артур до сих пор верит с трудом. Они так много не успели обсудить…  
– А папа – король Артур! – продолжает Лили и тянет его за собой в сторону Мерлина, заставляя их пожать друг другу руки. Мерлин улыбается, но сразу же становится серьезным, замечая сосредоточенное выражение лица Артура. А Артур изо всех сил сдерживается от того, чтобы потрясти его как следует и проорать: «Неужели ты ничего не помнишь?!»  
Наверное, поведение Артура кажется Мерлину странным, но Артур ничего не может с собой поделать. Он совсем не так представлял себе эту встречу. И он совсем не ожидал, что его словно парализует каким-то холодным ужасом, когда он, наконец, найдет того, кого искал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Он на пару секунд прикрывает глаза и старается взять себя в руки.  
– Ты что-нибудь выбрала?  
Лили сияет в ответ, показывая ему по несколько пакетиков в каждой руке.  
– Ну конечно, у нас дома ведь так мало чаев… – качает головой Артур и улыбается, направляясь к кассе. Краем глаза он замечает, как облегченно выдыхает Мерлин. Артур может прочитать едва ли не каждое его движение, а Мерлин его совсем-совсем не помнит. На прощание он, конечно, приглашает их заходить ещё и говорит, что всегда будет рад их видеть, но Артур знает, что это не более чем заученная фраза, которую он произносит, прощаясь с каждым покупателем. 

И тем не менее у Артура не получается дождаться даже конца следующей недели. Вместо обеденного перерыва в четверг он снова едет в «Шамбалу». Войдя в пустой магазин, он чуть было не решает сразу уйти, но колокольчик на двери извещает о его приходе, и Мерлин показывается уже через несколько секунд.  
– Артур! Добро пожаловать снова, – вежливо здоровается он. – Что тебя интересует на этот раз?  
Артур теряется, не сразу находясь с ответом.  
– Вообще-то в прошлый раз меня ничего не интересовало, зато интересовало Лили.  
Мерлин хмыкает в ответ и, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, внимательно изучает колечки в коробке на прилавке.  
– Я… ищу подарок. Возможно… какую-нибудь шаль?  
– Жене? – тут же оживляется Мерлин.  
– Сестре, – поясняет Артур и сразу, чтобы не было никаких недопониманий, добавляет: – Я не женат.  
Мерлин с серьезным видом кивает и направляется к уголку с яркими индийскими одеждами.  
– Какие цвета ей нравятся? – спрашивает он, и Артур пожимает плечами. Откуда он может знать, какие цвета нравятся его несуществующей сестре? – Мм, ладно… какого цвета у неё глаза? – Видимо, Мерин считает, что этот вопрос попроще.  
Артур думает о Моргане и, нахмурившись, отвечает:  
– Зелёные.  
Мерлин, воодушевившись, начинает рыться с шарфах и шалях, доставая то одно, то другое, что-то прикидывая у себя в голове, руководствуясь одному ему ведомыми фактами, и наконец разворачивает перед ним черную шаль, на которой тончайшими зелеными и золотыми нитями вышит какой-то очень похожий на магический узор.  
– Идеально, – произносит Артур, думая, что Моргане и правда подошла бы такая вещь. Той красивой и благородной Моргане, помогавшей ему сделать правильный выбор и вовсе не желавшей его убить.  
– Отлично! – Мерлин на весу пытается снова сложить шаль, и Артур замирает от того, как золотой узор отражается у него в глазах. – Что-нибудь ещё? – улыбается он.  
Артур пытается прикинуть, что бы он мог подарить Моргане, встреть он её сейчас, в этой жизни, прекрасную и самоуверенную, твердо стоящую на ногах, добивающуюся своих целей.  
– Может быть, что-то расслабляющее, успокаивающее?..  
Мерлин кивает и ведет его прилавку, из-за которого начинает доставать ароматические палочки и раскладывать перед ним.  
– Это – сандаловое дерево, помогает снять нервное напряжение, расслабиться, его часто используют для медитации. «Ваджрайогини» тоже сделано на основе сандала и горных трав и помогает создать атмосферу спокойствия, умиротворенности…  
В итоге, после всех рассказов Мерлина, Артур выбирает благовоние, вручную сотканное их трав монахами тибетского монастыря Лабранг, освещенное и изготовленное при проведении ритуалов. Забавно, думает Артур, но упоминание никаких ритуалов его не пугает и даже не настораживает. Наверное, можно будет попробовать пожечь эти штуки у себя дома, раз уж дарить их он всё равно никому не собирается. Конечно, у него есть друзья и подруги, но вряд ли кто-то из них оценит тончайшую работу тибетских монахов.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Артур, расплачиваясь. – И ты в этом всём действительно разбираешься?  
Мерлин смеется, заставляя Артур едва ли не смеяться в ответ.  
– Здесь правда есть много очень интересных вещей. И многие из них при правильном использовании дают прямо-таки чудесный результат. Иногда даже начинаешь верить в какую-то особую магию всех этих трав и символов… – загадочно произносит он.  
И Артур всё-таки не выдерживает:  
– Ты правда ничего не помнишь?  
Мерлин хмурится от резкой смены темы и пару мгновений молчит.  
– Что я не помню? Мы где-то уже встречались?  
Артур в неверии открывает рот, но, не найдя подходящего ответа, снова закрывает и мотает головой.  
– Ты извини, если так…  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке, – прерывает он и прощается, оставляя непонимающего Мерлина гадать по поводу своего странного поведения.

На выходных Артур вместе с ещё несколькими родителями отвозит Лили и её подружек из садика в Леголэнд. На какое-то время это помогает ему отвлечься от не оставляющих в покое мыслей, но к понедельнику он снова не может усидеть на месте и решает, что единственным способом хоть как-то получить ответ на сотни вопросов, возникающих в голове, – это поговорить с Мерлином.  
– Привет! Что-то ты к нам зачастил, – говорит Мерлин, когда Артур, звеня колокольчиком, входит в магазин. Ещё довольно рано, но у стойки с украшениями уже стоят несколько девушек, а Мерлин у прилавка разговаривает с каким-то мужчиной. – Одну секунду.  
Он заканчивает свой разговор и мужчина, уходя, произносит: «Увидимся вечером». У Артура непроизвольно сжимаются кулаки от осознания того, что пока он бесконечно колесил по Великобритании, какой-то непонятный тип, возможно, уже…  
– Ну что, понравился сестре твой подарок? – Теперь Мерлин уже полностью переключает своё внимание на него. Девушки, рассматривающие украшения, вовсе их не замечают.  
Артур думает, что можно было бы соврать, сказать, что да, подарок понравился, и теперь он хочет купить что-нибудь такое классное маме. Уж мама-то у него действительно есть, в этой части и врать не придется. Правда, угодить ей с подарком всегда очень сложно, потому что она предпочитает перед покупкой лично знакомиться с вещами… Поэтому Артур отвечает:  
– Нет.  
Мерлин удивленно моргает, явно ожидая другого ответа, но Артур сразу поясняет:  
– Нет, то есть, подарок был бы замечательный, но у меня нет сестры.  
Кажется, ситуация становится ещё непонятнее для Мерлина, но Артур знает, что придумывая небылицы, он может упустить правильный момент.  
– Это был предлог, чтобы прийти сюда снова, – просто говорит он и наблюдает, как меняется выражение лица Мерлина. Тот с трудом сдерживает улыбку.  
– О, – наконец, произносит он. – Я даже не знаю, что и сказать.  
– Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты сказал, что не против со мной поужинать. В любой день, когда тебе удобно, – добавляет Артур, вспоминая, что у Мерлина на сегодня уже назначена встреча. Он не знает, уместно ли делать такое предложение парню, который может или вообще не интересоваться парнями, или уже встречаться с одним из них…  
– А как же Лили? – спрашивает Мерлин, и Артур понимает, что он уже сразу пытается найти повод, чтобы ни на какой ужин не идти. Наверное, в принципе у парней шанс есть, но, по всей видимости, не у Артура.  
– Она может провести вечер у кого-нибудь из друзей, мы часто так делаем, – отвечает он, хотя сам уже не понимает зачем.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Мерлин. – Ну, то есть, не то чтобы я имел что-то против неё, но это же будет… – он понижает голос, – свидание?  
Артур в недоумении пялится на него. И именно в этот момент девушки-с-украшениями всё-таки решают, что они хотят, и подходят к кассе. И только после того как Мерлин упаковывает их покупки, а они расплачиваются и уходят, отвечает:  
– Да.  
– Отлично! – сияет Мерлин. – Завтра?  
– Завтра, – тут же соглашается Артур.  
– Заберешь меня в отсюда в восемь?  
– Конечно.

От Мерлина так сильно пахнет смесью всех этих трав и специй, продающихся у него в магазине, что определить его местонахождение можно было бы с закрытыми глазами на расстоянии в несколько десятков шагов. Артур может различить запах сандала (теперь он знает, как тот пахнет), лимона, корицы и мяты… Ему нравится, как пахнет Мерлин. И нравится, что он ведет себя так знакомо: подначивает и бурчит что-то себе под нос, обзывает задницей и тащит, схватив за рукав, в нужную ему сторону. На какие-то пару мгновений Артур даже почти что забывает, где и когда они находятся, – ему кажется, что они отправились на очередную охоту неподалеку от Камелота, и уместно будет сказать что-нибудь вроде «Мерлин, ты ещё помнишь, что приказы здесь отдаю я?», на что Мерлин бы ответил «Да, сир. Готов? А теперь пойдем».  
Они сидят в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике, и Мерлин рассказывает всякие нелепые истории, которые случались с ним за время работы в магазине. Артур слушает и пеняет на себя за то, что никогда не делал этого раньше. Даже когда он наверняка знал, что глубоко внутри Мерлин переживал, когда ему нужно было разделить с кем-то бремя открывшейся ему информации, Артур не спрашивал. А Мерлин не говорил. Конечно, будучи королем, Артур не мог позволить себе выслушивать мысли всех слуг, но ведь Мерлин никогда не был просто одним из. В любом случае, сейчас у Артура не было причин не общаться с ним и не слушать его. Чтобы узнать его получше, чтобы понять, что же произошло не так, почему он ничего не помнит…  
Артур смотрит на отражение горящей на их столе свечи в глазах Мерлина и ни с того ни с сего спрашивает:  
– А почему тебя назвали Мерлином?  
Мерлин колеблется, не очень желая отвечать на вопрос, а потом пожимает плечами.  
– Видимо, посчитали, что это подходящее имя для ребенка, найденного с лесу.  
Артур не верит своим ушам.  
– Хотя могли бы назвать Гензелем, например. Или даже Красной Шапочкой, – хмыкает Мерлин.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – мотает головой Артур, – не надо Красной Шапочкой.  
Мерлин хитро смотрит на него.  
– И что значит «ребенка, найденного в лесу»?  
У Артура холодеет внутри, когда Мерлин рассказывает, что его нашли в трещине ствола какого-то древа в лесу туристы, которые и отвезли его в ближайший городок. Там Мерлина сначала выхаживали в больнице, а потом отдали в сиротский приют. Благо, долго он там не задержался – его ещё до года усыновила простая супружеская пара, уже давно раздумывавшая над таким ответственным шагом. К тому времени Мерлина уже звали Мерлином, а кому именно он был обязан этим именем, никто не знал.  
Артур в неосознанном порыве накрывает руку Мерлина своей и сжимает.  
– Мне даже представлять не хочется, что было бы, если бы мать Лили додумалась до чего-то подобного, а не отнесла её ко мне.  
Мерлин поворачивает руку ладонью вверх и поглаживает ребро его ладони большим пальцем.  
– Но видишь, всё получилось как нельзя лучше. Я люблю своих родителей, а у Лили есть ты. – Мерлин вовсе не выглядит так, словно ему действительно не хватает его биологических родителей. Хотя такое впечатление может быть обманчивым. – Кстати, а можно спросить: где её мать? – после небольшой паузы добавляет он, и Артур без особого энтузиазма рассказывает свою историю.  
Ему кажется, что Мерлин должен подумать о том, что Артур наверняка хотел бы мальчика, наследника, но тот только сосредоточенно кивает, явно не задаваясь такими вопросами. Не задается ими и Артур – после первого шока от осознания того, что он отец, он и думать не хочет о том, что всё могло бы быть как-то иначе. Он любит Лили, а Лили любит его, и не надо им никаких мальчиков-наследников.

Узнав, что папа встречался с Мерлином без неё, Лили негодует и берет с Артура обещание в следующий раз взять её гулять с ними. Потом она отказывается идти спать до тех пор, пока папа не дает ей поговорить с Мерлином по телефону и назначить встречу на пятницу. Артур немного боится, что они покажутся Мерлину слишком навязчивыми, но тот лишь смеется в трубку и говорит, что с удовольствием погуляет с ними после работы.  
Но одной прогулкой дело не ограничивается. Лили вдруг приходит гениальная идея, отговорить её от которой не представляется возможным: она сначала заманивает их в магазин… а потом они вдруг оказываются уже у кассы с полным набором продуктов, необходимых для маффинов. Да, возможно, Артур с Мерлином слишком много отвлекаются друг на друга, но Артур подозревает, что его дочь не только чертовски умна (в чем он, собственно, не сомневается), но ещё и обладает магическими способностями. О чем он её и спрашивает, когда они выходят из магазина.  
– Нет, пока я не умею колдовать, но, надеюсь, Мерлин меня научит!  
Артур вопросительно смотрит на своего бывшего слугу, и тот смеется, делая нелепые пассы руками. В груди бывшего короля и стойкого воина неприятно ноет.  
Они пекут и едят маффины почти до полуночи, а потом Лили просит Мерлина почитать ей перед сном. Мерлин ухмыляется, стреляя глазами в сторону Артура, когда она протягивает ему книжку «Король Артур и рыцари круглого стола», и на какие-то пару секунд Артуру кажется, что он действительно понимает, почему эта ситуация настолько забавна, но, скорее всего, Мерлин просто думает, что у него мания величия.  
В какой-то момент Артур замирает, почти ожидая, что события, о которых только что прочитал вслух Мерлин, начнут оживать, как в той книжке, которую они с Лили читали пару месяцев назад. Но всё вокруг тихо, и Лили уже спит глубоким спокойным сном, подсунув одну ладошку под щеку.  
Артур вызывает Мерлину такси и на прощание коротко, почти невесомо целует его в губы, после чего тот смотрит на него с таким непонятным выражением лица, что Артуру кажется, сейчас последует что-нибудь типа «Совсем сбрендил, Величество?», но Мерлин, через пару секунд придя в себя, хитро ухмыляется и, резко развернувшись, сбегает по ступенькам вниз, к уже поджидающему его такси.

Артур всё прокручивает и прокручивает этот эпизод в голове, рассматривая его с разных ракурсов. Ему кажется, что, наверное, так делают только влюбленные девочки… но нет, не только. Как он может перестать думать о том, что произошло, наконец, спустя столько, подумать только, столетий! О том, чего он не мог позволить себе раньше… О, Артуру так нравится это время.  
Понедельник тянется очень долго, но Артур всё равно не успевает сделать всё, что планировал. Виной тому не только мысли о Мерлине, но слишком большой объем запланированной работы. Поэтому ему приходится задержаться. Он звонит Кейси, маме одной из подружек Лили, и просит забрать их обеих из садика вместе. Он же подъедет чуть позже и заберет Лили домой. Кейси успевает ответить «Окей, без проблем», после чего телефон Артура приказывает долго жить.  
С работы он уезжает ближе к десяти вечера, уже предвкушая, как уложит Лили спать и вырубится сам. Пока он благодарит Кейси и прощается с ней и её мужем, Лили душераздирающе зевает, а после засыпает в машине, как только её голова касается подголовника. Артур аккуратно пристегивает её и садится за руль.  
Он медленно выезжает из двора, потому что на улице уже темно, да ещё и эти дурацкие деревья в скверике ухудшают видимость… но не успевает, да и просто не может ничего сделать, потому что практически стоит на месте, когда из-за угла вылетает другая машина. Его ослепляет свет фар, и он почему-то думает: «Черт, Лили проснется», хотя это совершенно нелепо в ситуации, когда их всех сейчас может просто-напросто расшибить в лепешку. Но этого не происходит. Артур вдруг понимает, что время замерло, а потом летящая на них машина резко меняет направление движения, проносясь мимо. Раздается визг тормозов, и машина, развернувшись почти на 360 градусов, припечатывается задом в придорожный столб. Артур делает несколько вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь переварить случившееся, и, на всякий случай отъехав с дороги, припарковывается и бежит ко второй машине. Водитель, совсем молодой парень, наверное, недавно получивший права, – белый как мел, сидит, вцепившись обеими руками в руль. Но целый и невредимый – и это главное. Артур разговаривает с ним пару минут и, убедившись, что тот пришел в себя (и начал недоумевать, как же это ему удалось вырулить), возвращается в машину. Отъехав от места аварии, он снова останавливается, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Да, пожалуй, раньше нервы у него были крепче. А ещё раньше он подумал бы, что не произошло ничего удивительного, просто удача была на его стороне. Как и всегда – особенно с момента появления Мерлина. Теперь же, когда Артур знает, что именно Мерлин и был его удачей на протяжении многих лет, он понимает, что тот парень не сумел бы уйти от столкновения сам. И уж конечно время тоже не остановилось бы само по себе. Но как – если Мерлин не помнит, а может, и вообще не обладает магическими способностями в этой жизни?..  
Артур слышит, как на заднем сидении Лили во сне пытается принять более удобную позу и недовольно сопит. Поэтому он решает продолжить свои раздумья дома, после того как уложит Лили спать в её постель.  
У дома он осторожно вытаскивает её из машины, умудрившись не разбудить, и поднимается на свой этаж. Где обнаруживает Мерлина, сидящего перед его дверью. И у того совершенно безумные глаза.  
– Артур! – Он вскакивает на ноги и подлетает к нему, словно не веря тому, что видит.  
Артур одной рукой удерживает Лили, а второй показывает Мерлину, чтобы он молча проходил за ним. Он укладывает дочку в кровать, сняв с неё только обувь, чтобы не разбудить, и выходит обратно в гостиную к Мерлину. И вот тогда Мерлин кидается к нему, и Артур понимает: это самая настоящая истерика. Мерлин часто-часто дышит, с трудом получая хоть какой-то воздух, а потом начинает рыдать, вцепившись в рубашку Артура, будто боясь отпустить. Артур усаживает его рядом с собой на диван и пытается успокоить, но этому он, пожалуй, так и не научился. Конечно, он всегда может успокоить Лили, но сейчас это совсем другое. Поэтому он просто притягивает Мерлина к себе, медленно гладя его по спине. Тот шепчет ему куда-то в шею:  
– Это было так больно, Артур, так больно… Я не справился… Мордред…  
Мерлин замолкает, и Артур знает, что он просто не может говорить. А ещё он знает, что Мерлин вспомнил. И что он каким-то образом почувствовал опасность и спас Артура и Лили.  
– Так больно… – снова повторяет Мерлин. – Я не хотел всего этого … я не хотел ничего. Не хотел ничего помнить.  
Он смотрит на Артура покрасневшими глазами, так искренне и так отчаянно, и тот прижимает его к себе, надеясь, что Мерлин почувствует его поддержку.  
– Всё хорошо, Мерлин, – говорит он банальную, но такую правильную фразу, – и всё будет хорошо.  
Мерлин устало улыбается и кивает.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает он.  
Артур тянется вперед и целует его, и это действие кажется самым естественным и правильным за обе их жизни. Конечно, теперь всё будет хорошо.


End file.
